


A Disaster Gay Proposal:  By Takashi Shirogane

by Katryne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: Shiro just wants to ask Keith to marry him, but he's having a few problems getting the words out.





	A Disaster Gay Proposal:  By Takashi Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> Some Background:
> 
> This is sort of an AU. Shiro and Keith have been dating since about S2/3 of the series. Adam does not die. When Voltron returns to Earth, Adam has moved on and is currently with someone else. Both Adam and Shiro become good friends after they talk things out. Adam thinks Keith is perfect for Shiro and fully supports them, and both Shiro and Keith really like Adam's partner.

Adam walked into an empty meeting room at the Garrison. He stopped short at the sight before him. Shiro was standing and looking at 100 different brochures spread out all over the large gathering table. His hair was standing up straight as if he had been endlessly running his hands through his hair. His shirt was buttoned crooked and he was wearing two different boots. Every now and then he would grab up one of the brochures groan, and then throw it back on the table. Adam cleared his throat and asked “Should I come back later?”

“Adam!” Shiro looked up said a little frantically. “Thank God, I need your help. I was just about to go and find you.”

“What on Earth is wrong with you?” Adam asked laughing, “Your poof is standing on end. Did you forget to comb it this morning?”

“No, I’ve been up all night trying to figure out how to ask Keith to marry me.” Shiro answered. “What do I do?”

“Shiro.” Adam started trying to contain his glee, “You do remember that I was the one who went after you? I asked you out first, I told you I loved you first, I initiated sex the first time and I asked you to move in with me. If I had waited for you to make a move you would still be stammering and dancing around the issue today.”

Shiro stared at Adam blushing and stuttering. “Yeah, well……I was younger than you. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Shiro.” Adam said smiling. “Every time you tried to ask me out you ended up asking how my mother was. It was hilarious. You were so cute.”

“Adaaam!” Shiro said. “Help me, please. I don’t want to mess this up.”

Adam walked over and patted Shiro on the back. “It’s Keith, Shiro. You’ve known him since he was a child. You’ve been dating for 8 years. You two are perfect together, he loves you and will want to marry you. Just ask him.” Adam said.

Shiro just groaned and put his head in his hands. “I’m so bad at stuff like this.”

Adam agreed “Yes you are.”

Shiro glared through his fingers at Adam and then brightened up and said. “I know, how did you propose to your husband?”

Adam just shook his head. “Shiro.” He started. “Curtis proposed to me. Remember, Keith helped him set up the rooftop all fancy?”

“Oh yeah.” Shiro answered helplessly.

“Shiro. Just ask him. He does not need all this flowery stuff.” Adam said as he gestured to all the brochures on the table. “He’ll be much happier if you just come out and ask. Tell him how you feel and ask.”

Shiro nodded and took a deep breath. “Ok. Ok. I can do this. It’s Keith. I don’t need to be scared. Thank you for listening to me ramble.” Shiro said looking at Adam.

“Of course. What are best friends for?” Adam said. “Should we ask Matt for advice also?

“NO!” Shiro shouted. “I’d never hear the end of it if he was involved.”

“Good luck” Adam said sitting down at the only non-covered end of the table and starting to work on his reports.

“Thanks.” Shiro answered.

 

Later that week Shiro and Keith were on a date. Nothing fancy, just a picnic in the desert. Keith was laying in Shiro’s lap and they were both watching the sunset, both of them looking forward to watching the stars come out. “Hey Keith.” Shiro started.

“Yeah.” Keith said tilting his head up a little to look at Shiro.

“We’ve been together a long time.” Shiro continued.

Keith nodded and waited. “I was wondering if….” Shiro stopped.

“Is everything ok.” Keith asked, concerned about the look of panic on Shiro’s face.

Taking a deep breath Shiro tried again. “I was thinking that….maybe……we…..”

Keith sat up truly concerned at this point. “What’s wrong?”

Shiro just sighed and said “I think we left the stove on.”

Keith looked at Shiro expressionless for a moment and said “Shiro, we ate dinner here. The stove was not used today.”

Shiro blushed and said “Right. Right.”

Keith leaned in and kissed Shiro. “Let’s just enjoy the stars coming out.

Shiro nodded and pulled Keith a little closer to him thinking he’d try another time.

Two weeks later he got his chance. They had the weekend off and decided to go to the beach. Shiro was chasing Keith through the surf. Kosmo, whom they could never leave behind, was playing interference so Keith could keep away. Listening to Keith laugh and seeing him smile at him over his shoulder, Shiro knew this was the moment. If he could just catch Keith, he would ask him.

Shiro saw his chance. Keith had run a little deeper in the ocean and it had slowed him down a bit. Shiro being taller and larger did not have the same problem. He forgot to take into account Kosmo, though. He appeared in the water right before Shiro and Shiro ran head long into him causing him to slip under the water. As he broke the surface sputtering and coughing Keith had made his way over to him. “Are you alright?” Keith asked.

“Yeah” Shiro answered pushing his hair out of his eyes. “I’m fine. I forgot that Kosmo was here.”

“How do you forget Kosmo?” Keith asked with a grin. “He’s huge.”

“I had something on my mind.” Shiro answered and reached out to scratch one of Kosmo’s ears. “Sorry buddy, you ok? He directed at Kosmo.

Kosmo blinked out and appeared on Shiro’s shoulders and neck giving him a huge wet doggy kiss and then blinked back to Keith’s side, tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

“Yuck” Shiro said wiping his face. “I guess he’s ok.”

Keith just laughed and grabbed Shiro’s hand. “Let’s go back to the shore and rest.”

Once back on the shore they dried off and sat down on their towels. Kosmo laid down in the sunlight and promptly fell asleep. Keith handed Shiro a bottle of water and laid back closing his eyes. 

Shiro leaned over Keith blocking the sun. “Hey Keith?” Shiro asked.

“Mmmmm.” Keith mumbled.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Shiro said.

“Ok.” Keith answered not opening his eyes yet.

“Keith.” Shiro started. “Keith, I think it’s time that…….we”

Shiro stopped breathing deeply. He could do this. It was Keith, Keith loved him. He wouldn’t laugh him off. “I love you.” Shiro started again.

“Love you to.” Keith answered smiling and opening his eyes so he could lean up and kiss Shiro.

“Ok, here’s the thing.” Shiro continued. “It’s time for us to………”

Shiro stopped again for a moment and quickly continued. “Build a sand castle.”

“Geeze Shiro. What are you, 12?” Keith asked Shiro.

“Hey.” Shiro said pouting just a little. 

Keith leaned up and kissed the pout off of Shiro’s face. He rolled till Shiro was under him and continued kissing him till they were both panting and half hard. “Yeah.” Keith said sitting up and climbing off Shiro. “Let’s go build a sand castle.”

Shiro took a moment to recover and joined Keith’s near the water’s edge to make a huge lion shaped castle. There was always tomorrow to ask Keith to marry him.

 

Two months and six tries later Shiro had still not managed to ask Keith to marry him. Every time he tried, he’d either do something stupid or say something stupid. From tripping over his words, accidently stabbing his finger, losing the car keys, forgetting the movie tickets, asking Keith how his mother was doing, and on one truly embarrassing attempt walked straight into a wall. At this rate he was never going to be able to ask Keith to marry him. He had no idea why he was having so much trouble with this. He wanted to marry Keith. He wanted Keith for eternity, and every eternity after that. Why couldn’t he just get the words out?

 

Adam found him face down on one of the lunch tables mumbling to himself. “Sooo…..I’m guessing you still have not been able to ask Keith yet?” Adam asked.

“No.” Shiro moaned out. “And to make everything worse, every time I try, I end up embarrassing myself. He’s never going to want to marry me if I keep this up.”

Adam sat down next to Shiro and patted him on the back. “You’re going to figure it out. Keith’s not going anywhere. Look at it this way, he already knows you are a disaster and he loves you anyway.”

“Thanks.” Shiro said sardonically. “That makes me feel so much better.”

“Anytime.” Adam said smiling gleefully.

At that moment Keith came walking in. He pulled up short at Shiro laying face down on the lunch table and Adam sitting next to him patting him on his back. “Shiro.” Keith called walking slowly over. “Are you ok.?”

Keith noticed Adam nodding at him and breathed a sigh of relief. At that moment Shiro popped up onto his feet in an instant, managing to trip over the chair he was sitting on but catching himself before he faceplanted at Keith’s feet. Adam snorted trying to hold back his laughter.

“Shiro.” Keith said seriously putting one of his hands on Shiro’s arm. 

Shiro looked at him, eyes wide.

Keith shook his head and sighed. “Shiro. Yes, I will marry you.” He said looking Shiro seriously.

Adam burst out laughing, doubling over at the look of shock on Shiro’s face. But neither Keith nor Shiro paid much attention to him.

Shiro stood there dumbstruck for a few moments while Keith waited for him to realize what he had told him.

“You’ll marry me?” Shiro asked.

“Yes.” Keith said “You’ve been trying to ask for a while.”

Shiro blinked at Keith a few times and said “You said yes.”

“I did.” Keith reassured Shiro stepping a little closer. “I said yes.”

Shiro broke out in to the biggest smile Keith had ever seen. He grabbed Keith around the waist and spun him around in a circle shouting with joy. “You said yes.”

Keith just wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and hung on till Shiro decided to put him down. After a moment Shiro stopped but did not put Keith back on his feet. “Let’s go celebrate.” Shiro said happily and started carrying Keith towards the door. 

Adam’s laughter and congratulations followed them out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. This idea came to me in the middle of mopping the kitchen floor. I hope it came out alright and that it made you smile.


End file.
